


I Love You, Too [Satalya]

by NaruYuki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/F, Fantasy, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sapphic, Smut, idk i kinda liked it uwu, it was a nightmare writing it but, there is a plot but it's just not in this specific story lol, this is not my first attempt at smut but it is my first time publishing smut, this is really fucking gay, yall is it gay to be in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruYuki/pseuds/NaruYuki
Summary: The year and a half that Natalya and Sapphire spent with each other were filled with ups and downs.  Life and death situations that quickly built the bond between them.  It was all too clear that they were both pining for one another and they finally couldn’t hold their feelings back.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 7





	I Love You, Too [Satalya]

They had been travelling for weeks and they finally made it to a city with a large bathhouse. There were multiple rooms for public bathing, but there were also private rooms that were sectioned off for an extra price. It was always Sapphire who suggested that they should take a nice long soak and unwind after for a couple of days after so much continual hard work. It would drive them crazy if they never took a break, she would say. She was more than willing to pay for the private room and any cleaning that their clothes and armor needed. They were escorted to their private room, given towels and a tray of hygiene amenities, then they were left to their leisure.

“Sapphire, how deep is the pool?” Dop asked as she leaned over the side, staring down into the murky water.

“This doesn’t look clean,” Eclipse added.

“The depth depends on the bathhouse, but it should be five feet at most in the center and shallower at the edges. Also, the water isn’t crystal clear because they add oils into the water. It keeps your skin soft and healthy, my dear,” Sapphire said, casting her towel to the side and walking into the pool.

“How hot is it?” Dop was still leaning over the side, clutching her towel.

“Too hot to jump in.” The teen deflated and waddled over to the edge. She slowly hiked up her towel as she stepped in. The water felt like it was boiling compared to the frigid air outside.

“Oh geez, that’s so hot.”

“I told--” A wave of water splashed over Sapphire and Dop as Eclipse had jumped into the center of the pool. She popped back up and pushed her bright red hair out of her face.

“How was that, Natalya?” She asked.

The Half-Orc approached the edge and gave her a thumbs up. “10 out of 10. You form perfect ball every time.” Natalya then pulled her own towel away from her waist and joined Sapphire.

“Why do you mock me every single time we come to a bathhouse?” Dop leaned forward and grabbed Eclipse’s shoulders, shaking her back and forth.

“I would never mock you,” Eclipse’s face was blank and her voice monotone. Dop just pushed her back into the water and sat down at the edge, melting into the hot water.

“These trips never start off relaxing,” Sapphire sighed. Natalya chuckled and pushed the hair out her face, slicking it back against her neck. Sapphire smiled, her eyes flickering from Natalya’s chest back up to her eyes.

“But by end, you will have relieved huge amount of stress,” Natalya smiled back. Sapphire’s skin was already flushed red from the heat of the water, but Natalya’s smile added heat to her face that no bathhouse could match. She looked back to the entrance of the room and noticed Ryan was still standing there, covered up by his towel.

“Ryan, you know that we don’t care, right?”

“I-I know! I just like to let everyone else get in first before I do. That way… no one is paying attention to me.”

“We don’t care!” The girls said in unison. He whined. He shuffled to the edge and got into the water with his towel still wrapped around him. He then placed it back up onto the cold tiles and sank until his chin was just above the water.

“One day you will get used to it,” Natalya reached over and clapped a rough hand onto his shoulder.

“Mmm, maybe if we have a couple of years together.”

“Of course we’ll have a couple of years together,” Dop said. There was an awkward silence as they all exchanged looks with each other.

“Once I find my mentor, I wouldn’t mind hanging out with you all for some time longer. She always wanted me to have a relationship with someone other than her.”

“She’ll be pleasantly surprised to know that you have four friends then!” Ryan grinned.

“You haven’t really talked too much about her, just that you need to find her. What’s her name?” Sapphire asked.

“Her name isn’t important.”

“Okay, well, a description then?”

“Mmmmm…” Eclipse was quiet for a while. “She’s taller than Natalya, but much more slender in build. She has long black hair that she always wore in a ponytail. Cute freckles…” a small smile curled up onto Eclipse’s lips. Everyone leaned in as she stared down into the water, not speaking. She then looked up, remembering where she was at. “That’s it,” she said before descending into the water.

“Interesting,” Natalya smirked.

“I know, that sounded scandalous,” Sapphire wiggled her eyebrows, looking up at Natalya.

“Taller than me though? That’s pretty tall for a human woman.”

“Eh, I’ve seen some get quite tall.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You’d think they’d be smaller in this part of the country with how little there is to eat, but I guess they have to be hearty to survive the cold.”

“I am quite hearty myself,” Natalya flexed her already well-defined biceps and shoulders. Sapphire gave a long hard squeeze to her bicep.

“I think I have to agree,” she laughed.

“You are toned yourself,” Natalya said and poked at her stomach. Sapphire slapped her hand and bit down on her lip so as to not burst into laughter.

“You know I hate it when you do that!”

“I cannot help myself!” Natalya grabbed Sapphire’s sides and squeezed them, making the Elf squeal.

“Stop!!” Sapphire tried to push the other away but she was much stronger. She instead slipped underneath the water and resurfaced by Dop and Eclipse. “Save me!”

“Hey! No roughhousing in the pool!” Dop yelled as she stood in front of Sapphire.

“Dop I will tickle you too,” Natalya threatened as she waded over to them.

“Oop, sorry Sapphire you’re on your own!” Dop made a quick escape.

“You’re a traitooooooor!” Natalya grabbed Sapphire again and continued to have fun and games until Sapphire accidentally palmed Natalya in the face.

“It’s all fun and games until someone gets hurt!” Ryan said way too late.

“I am fine, I have been hit by harder and lived,” Natalya tried to reassure Sapphire as she went back and forth between apologizing and scolding her.

Once they were done messing around, they cleaned their hair, washed their bodies and dried off. Their clothes were neatly folded up and waiting for them outside in the changing room. Once they were dressed they rushed through the cold night air to the closest inn they could find and paid for two rooms.

“All right,” Ryan clapped, “what are the sleeping arrangements for tonight?” He looked around and waited for the girls to decide.

“I wouldn’t mind the two R-- ahh-- ahh~hhh~hhh~” Dop awkwardly cut herself off and sang a very shaky note. Ryan politely clapped.

“You’ve been practicing!”

“I have!” Dop laughed and looked away. “Um, but Eclipse and Ryan, our trio is always fun.”

“I’m fine with that.”

“No complaints.”

“Aww, what’s wrong Dop? Can’t handle being squished together by two old ladies?” Sapphire teased.

“I know that it’s freezing outside but both of you are heaters! I wake up in the middle of the night sweating!”

“I am fine with it being just us two,” Natalya’s hand somehow sneaked it’s way onto Sapphire’s waist, pulling her close. Sapphire’s heart had skipped a beat and she wasn’t feeling as cold anymore. Dop and Ryan headed upstairs first, Eclipse making intense eye contact with Sapphire and Natalya before following the other two.

Sapphire and Natalya entered their room and closed and locked the door. They dropped all of their things and sighed. They took off their heavy coats and undressed down to their lightest layers.

“Finally, a bed to rest on,” Sapphire flopped down onto it. Natalya joined her on the bed, smiling down at her.

“It has been a while since we got a room to ourselves.”

“A long while,” Sapphire rolled over onto her stomach and slid off the bed.

“It reminds me of when it was just the three of us, and you were still paying me for my company,” Natalya leaned forward, leaning her head against the palm of her hand.

“Haha, I paid for your services, not your company. It was _you_ who couldn’t get enough of me,” she just smirked.

“No, I could not.” The smirk on Sapphire’s face quickly dissipated, being replaced with a more doe-eyed stare.

“Why did you decide to stay?”

“You know I had no family. I had been mercenary my whole life. I know I look big and tough, and I am, but I also get lonely. Meeting you four and seeing what you all did just for love… it…” Natalya looked away and frowned, “I had no one to do that for. I do not want to fight, just to fight. I want to fight for those I love.” Tears began to stream down her face. Her chest trembled as she tried not to cry.

“Oh, Nattie,” Sapphire moved in front of the other and reached up to cup her cheeks, wiping her tears away with her thumbs. “Please, don’t cry. We all love and care for you, and we want to protect you too. Every single one of us appreciates how big your heart is.” Natalya took in a deep breath, leaning away to dry her face.

“I am sorry. That does not happen often. I do not want to make you worry,” Natalya grabbed Sapphire’s hands and stood up, pulling her up as well. Sapphire smiled sadly. She wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. Natalya returned the gesture by wrapping her arms around her waist, pressing her warm body even closer to her’s. Sapphire nuzzled her face deeper into Natalya’s neck, breathing in the lavender-scented body wash she cleaned herself with. They held each other close for a long time until Natalya attempted to pull away, but Sapphire held on tighter, not ready to let go so soon.

“Are you okay?” Natalya asked.

“Mhm, I just… don’t want you to be sad,” she whispered.

“I am not sad. Not with you holding onto me so strong,” Natalya’s fingers traced up along Sapphire’s back, but it was impossible for the Elf to press her body closer to the Half-Orc’s. She let out a shaky breath. Natalya continued to trace her fingers up and down Sapphire’s back until she began to quietly moan.

“Nattie,” she dug her nails into her forearm, trying to suppress all of the feelings that were stirring in her tummy.

“Do you like that?”

“Yes,” Sapphire nodded. Natalya grabbed her hips and lifted her up.

“Wrap your legs around me.” Sapphire did so, and Natalya sat down on the bed. She warped one arm around her waist and brought the other one up to her neck to make Sapphire loosen her grip. “I got you, lean back.” Sapphire leaned back, her hands loosely holding onto Natalya’s shoulders. Natalya leaned forward and pressed her lips to Sapphire’s collarbones, quietly kissing up, up, up. A trail of kisses made their way up her throat until they reached her jawline. She held Sapphire’s neck and leaned her head up so she could look at her face. Her cheeks were red and though her lips were parted, deep marks were left in the skin from having bit down hard on her bottom lip. They made eye contact but the Elf couldn’t hold it for long, becoming shy under the Half-Orc’s gaze. “Is this okay?”

“Y-yes,” she stammered. Natalya flipped them around, Sapphire’s back pressed up against the soft mattress.

“You are so wonderful to look at,” Natalya’s eyes wandered over her whole body, her dirty blonde hair spread out on the bed like a curly halo around her head. She covered her face with her hands, but Natalya gently grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms above her head. Her brown eyes shimmering and sparkling in the moonlight, flickering up to look and her, then back to the side with mad embarrassment. Natalya pulled the tight band of fabric that held her chest down off and threw it somewhere to the side. She then untied Sapphire’s lace bra and lifted her back off the bed to pull it off as well. Natalya ran her hand down her chest to the top of her matching lace panties. Her skin was smooth and brown like a fawn’s pelt.

“Nattie,” Sapphire grabbed her hand and brought it back to her waist.

“Да?”

“You haven’t kissed me yet.” Natalya tilted her head in confusion. She hadn’t kissed her any lower than her collarbone, but she was going--

Sapphire pulled her into a deep kiss. It felt like fireworks went off in Natalya’s chest when their lips connected. Her breath hitched and she was almost frozen. When the fireworks subsided and her head caught up to what they were doing, she kissed back. Trying to find a rhythm that felt right for them. Natalya leaned up slightly, their lips just barely touching. Sapphire smiled and then began to shower her face with kisses.

“Kissing you feels right,” Sapphire said when she was finished.

“It may become my favored thing to do. I am not done with you yet, so we will see,” she moved back off the bed so she could access all of her body easier. “Do you have anything you like?”

“I… like to be… ate out.”

“What coincidence, I love to eat.”

“Ahh! Don’t say things like that! It’s embarrassing…”

“You are so cute Любимая моя,” Natalya caressed her face, her hand travelling down her neck, stopping over top of her breast. She could feel just how rough her palms were compared to soft and squishy her breast was. It was kind of fun to squish. She squeezed it a couple more times before Sapphire groaned in irritation.

“You can’t go a couple of minutes without playing around, can you?”

Natalya just chuckled and smiled, “No, I cannot help myself.”

“Nattieee!” She whined. Natalya only laughed more and leaned down to give Sapphire a kiss.

“I will be more serious.”

“You better. Or it’s gonna be me over top of you.” Natalya let out a squeak of surprise, her beauty had captivated her so much that she forgot how dangerous she truly was.

“I will be more serious,” she repeated. She gave her another kiss and then moved her head lower down Sapphire’s body. She continued to squeeze her breast in one hand, but she drew her fingers in and pinched her nipple, pulling slightly to earn a quiet moan. Natalya grabbed her other breast and swirled her tongue around her areola. She licked and licked and licked until she brought her lips around her nipple to suck on it. With each little pull, she took more of her into her mouth, sucking harder than before, and gently dragging her front teeth over the tiny bud.

“Mmm, Nattie, I want you to do that to my clit,” Sapphire mumbled. Natalya just hummed in acknowledgement. She kneeled and brought her mouth down to the top of her panties, kissing right above the lace. She grabbed her hips and lifted her up to pull them up her legs. She kept them lingering around her ankles and pushed her face in between her thighs. She kissed and licked her inner thighs, sucking until she left bright red marks. She ran her tongue from inside her thigh closer to the edge around her pussy. She had a strong scent that filled Natalya’s senses, she felt a rush of excitement that almost reminded her of fighting. But it was the excitement she felt when Sapphire protected her in combat, or when they would double team an enemy. It almost drove her mad how intense the feeling was in her stomach.

“I am going to eat you alive,” she said to herself.

“Hm? Oh! _FFF_ uck!” Natalya spread her lips apart to get a good look at how wet she was and she was absolutely soaking. She licked from the bottom of her entrance to top of her clit. She sucked on her clit with fervor, pulling off with a wet _smack_. Sapphire reached down to grab a handful of Natalya’s white hair, it was soft and fluffy and the more of her heat she enveloped into her mouth, the harder Sapphire gripped her hair. She moaned and whined, thrusting her pelvis into her face. Natalya tilted her head to make room for her fingers to rub in between her pussy, prodding at her entrance. “Yes! Yes! Put your fingers in!” She shouted. Natalya pushed her fingers inside, causing Sapphire to gasp. Her other hand reached down for more hair and gripped onto it just as hard.

Natalya grunted but she ignored the deathgrip on her head and continued. She pumped her fingers into Sapphire, curling her fingers up to hit her sweet spot. Sapphire lifted her head up as the ecstasy from the feeling ran through her whole body. She slammed her head back down onto the mattress and whined so hard she sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

“Nattie, I’m gonna--I’m gonna fucking cum,” her words came out quiet and strained as she desperately gasped for air that her lungs would not let her breathe in. The waves of pleasure from hitting her sweet spot and the pressure that had swiftly built up from working on her clit finally sent her over the edge. She squeezed her eyes so tight that her vision went white for a split second. She arched her back and curled her toes and let out a long, high-pitched moan.

When she came down from her high, her fingers relaxed and cramped with pain from holding them in such a tensed position for so long. She panted out moans of the lingering pleasure and ensuing exhaustion. She brought her arms back over her head and let her eyes flutter open. Natalya pulled her fingers out and licked them clean. She took a big breath as she finally had the chance to breathe. She slipped out from between Sapphire’s thighs, wiping her mouth mostly clean from all of the saliva and cum that covered her mouth and chin.

“Fuck, I need a drink,” she walked over to her bag and pulled her flask of vodka from it, taking a few gulps. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Sapphire, offering her the flask.

“Thanks,” Sapphire accepted the offer and took a swig, then handed it back. Her chest was pounding in her ears. Her eyes were drooping closed again. Cumming that hard took all of the energy she had left in her sore body. She pushed herself up and then rested her head into Natalya’s chest.

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Hmm, I did,” Sapphire weakly smiled.

“Good. I did too,” she then chugged down the rest of the contents of her flask. She pushed the lid back on and then tossed it over to her bag, missing it, causing a loud clang to startle the dozing Elf awake. “Sorry, sorry,” she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and held her tight.

“Nattie…”

“Hm?”

“I love you.” Before she could even process what Sapphire said, the response came immediately,

“I love you too.” And she had for a very long time. She had fallen so deeply in love with her during their time together and all she wanted to do was make her happy. Even if the feelings weren’t mutual, she wanted to keep her safe. Sapphire could hate her guts and want her to die, and she knew that she would still be hopelessly in love.

“You didn’t even hesitate. Did you even hear what I said?” Sapphire joked.

“Yes and no.”

Sapphire readjusted herself, stradling Natalya’s lap. “When did you fall in love with me?”

“When? Oh… I do not think there was specific time. You did so many little things that kept stealing pieces of my heart, until you took very last piece.”

“You’re such a sap,” Sapphire pulled Natalya closer to press their foreheads together.

“What about you?”

“Me? Oh… that’s…”

“Hmm?”

“You’re gonna find a way to tease me even though… it was so scary when I realized.”

“I will only tease you small amount.” Sapphire slapped Natalya’s cheeks and groaned in annoyance.

“I will kiss you so hard.”

“Are you… threatening me?”

“Maybe. Keep it up and you’ll find out.” Natalya only grinned.

“Tell me. I want to know.”

“Fine… it was the first time those agents of Orchis came after us. And they… almost killed you because you wouldn’t let me go. I was so scared because I didn’t want to lose any of you, but seeing you look so lifeless almost…” Sapphire squeezed Natalya’s cheeks and sat in silence for a moment. She took in a deep breath and held it for a minute before she continued speaking, “I just knew I didn’t wanna stop seeing your dumb face.”

“You think my face is dumb?”

“Noo,” Sapphire frowned and rapidly slicked back Natalya’s hair. “You have the cutest face.”

“That is not true, Dop has cutest face.”

“You got me there. But you’re pretty damn cute,” Sapphire kissed her cheek, “when I finally accepted my feelings were not all that long ago.”

“Oh? When was this?”

“Remember back in Springgrove? I asked you to dance with me and you said that you didn’t know how to, so I told you I’d teach you.”

“Fondly.”

“That’s when I knew that there was nothing I could do to escape how badly I wanted you. I just wanted to do small things like that with you for the rest of my life. Watch you get dressed in the morning, help you clean your axe, listen to the advice you always have ready to give. Now I finally have you… why did it take so long?”

“It does not matter. Every moment I got to spend with you made me happy. Now we get to look forward.”

“You really are always ready.”

“We should sleep now. You look very tired.”

“I’m not tired,” she yawned.

“You always wake up before me anyway, do not fight it.”

“My brain is always half awake, what can I say?”

“You can say ‘goodnight’,” Natalya turned leaned back with Sapphire still on top of her. Sapphire reached back and pulled the blankets over top of them, scooching off to the side, but wrapping her legs around one of Natalya’s.

“Goodnight, Nattie.”

“Goodnight, Любимая моя.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy, thanks for reading. I'm hella in love with these two so I can't wait to write more for them :))  
> you can find me on tumblr here: https://admintan.tumblr.com/ AND https://naruyuki-writes.tumblr.com/


End file.
